


Sometimes, All You Need is a Hug.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having a stressful week all leading to a breakdown before it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, All You Need is a Hug.

"No matter how strong a girl is. She has a weak point. And sometimes, all she needs is a hug."  
~the personal-quotes.tumblr.com

You considered yourself a strong woman, sure you had your bad days and your horrible days but even on the worst days you managed to hide emotion from your co-workers and people passing you on the street. Matter of fact you managed to keep it together in front of everyone...except Benedict. Ben knew if you were upset or bothered even if he was away and it was just time for a phone call. It's one of the reasons you were with Benedict, his ability to look past your brave face and strong exterior and into your soul... Your mind...your heart.

One particular moment comes to mind.

You had taken a high demanding job in London and this week had been on of the hardest yet. Working in advertising you had to always be at the top of your game. Three potential clients were due in today to discuss a new campaign and ideas you had come up with. Working day and night mapping out new ideas and strategies, researching the latest in trends and the latest ads and commercials. Today was the day to present the three companies with your ideas. Days like these where always tough but you manage to make it through most of the time. Confident your ideas would seal the deal with these new clients you held your head high going into all three meetings. Unfortunately all three turned your ideas down. They did however want to see what else you came up with. The next Monday was the deadline and all three meeting were scheduled. You had just seven days to research more and come up with new plans. 

Two days in you began to feel sick, probably a cold from your children. They both had had colds the week earlier and with Ben being out of town for the week it was up to you to help the children get better while taking care if the house and still work. Thankfully Benedict was due in today and you couldn't be happier to see him and have him there to help with the kids. 

You hear the car door close as Ben steps out with his luggage.   
"Children! Your father is home!" You say rushing to open the front door.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The kids say as they hop into Benedict's open arms.  
"Oh am I glad to see you two!" He says while kissing them and picking them up before placing them both back down on the ground. 

Charlie, your little boy said he would help Ben with his luggage.  
"Okay, that would be a big help son, thank you." Said Ben while giving you a wink. Four year olds can be helpful... Well they try to be. Charlie struggles to push his fathers big suitcase so instead Ben gives him his carry on and places it around his boys shoulder. Charlie runs inside and drops the case on the floor before running off to show his father some new toys. 

"Hello Love." Ben says as he places a small peck on your cheek. He places his luggage on the floor and joins the kids in the den to play while waiting for dinner.

"Dinner was great dear." He says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." You are cut off by a big sneeze and a little cough.

"Bless you." Ben says as he hands you a tissue.

"Thanks honey."

"Are you getting sick dear? Perhaps the cold the kids had last week?" Ben says with a concerned look on his face. 

"Probably, but I'm far too busy to worry about a little cold."   
***  
Ben heads up to bed after tucking the kids in for the night and leaving you downstairs still working.

"I'll be up in a bit love, I just need to finish this up." You say.

"Don't be too long" he replies.

You continue to work late into the night and before you realize it it is already four o'clock in the morning. "So much for sleep" you say to yourself. 

***  
Your cold gets worse everyday. By day five you are so sick, running a mild temperature and coughing constantly. Ben pleads that you rest but you are stubborn and press on. Another sleepless night and you are into day six. Tomorrow is the deadline and you have almost finished your work for the meetings. 

"There! Finished!" You say hoarsely your throat sore and your eyes heavy. Getting up you head to cook dinner for the family.

"Honey, please let me cook tonight. You need to go rest."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." You carry on cooking.

Ben and you clean up the kitchen and dishes and you start to go clean the rest of the house and start getting Charlie and Eva ready for a bath and bedtime.   
Ben joins you and helps give the kids a bath and he tucks them in while you're off cleaning and picking up toys downstairs. Running around like a mad woman. In reality you were running on fumes.

"Honey..."  
"Honey..."  
"______! Please stop for a minute!" Ben says and turns you around to face him.

"Humm? What is it? I still have to do laundry and finish picking toys up... And then I think I've got about three hours to sleep before I have to go to the office to prepare for the meetings. Oh! I need too..." You're saying at the speed of a Sherlock deduction but you are cut off by Ben shaking your shoulders.

"Babe! Listen! You need rest..."

" No time to rest, I need to..."

"Stop... Look at me... Look at me... You... Need... Rest... Right now. You can't keep running like this... Please."

"But...but..." You start to crack a bit and tears well up in your eyes. "I have some much I need to do!" You cry harder. Breaking out into a full on break down. Your strong front breaks and you start to sob. Benedict pulls you in giving you a tight hug. Sobs making his shirt soaking wet. He rubs small circles on your back. 

"Shh... Shh..." He says calmly in your ear, giving light kisses on your forehead.

It feels good to have a good cry, even better to have a big hug from your supportive husband. Ben picks you up and heads for the bedroom, laying you on the bed he places one last kiss on your cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb and covers you up. He turns your alarm off and sets his.  
***

Sleeping through the night Ben wakes up without you knowing and calls the sitter to come over. The sitter arrives and Ben picks up your work from the desk downstairs and heads to your office in central London. Upon arriving he head for the bosses office explaining how sick you are and the lack of sleep resulting in your breakdown he hand the boss your work. 

Ben returns home to find you still sound asleep. You sleep all day and wake the following morning. You begin to panic because you are late for the meetings but Ben explains what he did for you and tells you you have the rest of the week off.

" you need rest... I don't want to see you doing anything but resting." He says with a stern but loving look.

"God I love you so much. Thank you for putting up with me."

Ben wraps his arm around you in bed and the two of you cuddle until the children wake up.  
***  
All three companies accepted your campaigns and will be clients as long as you work with them in future ads. 

As for Ben, he will always be there for you. A shoulder to cry on, a calming voice to sooth you. Someone to pull you into reality, someone to put up with all your stubbornness. He's god sent you say, he has to be because no one else would have you. 

Sometimes all you need is a hug. You are just happy Benedict Cumberbatch is there to hug you and tell you to take it easy.  
***

Hope you all enjoyed this!!


End file.
